2012–13 Boston Bruins season
| GoalsLeader = Brad Marchand (18) | AssistsLeader = David Krejci (23) | PointsLeader = Brad Marchand (36) | PlusMinusLeader = Patrice Bergeron (+24) | PIMLeader = Milan Lucic (75) | WinsLeader = Tuukka Rask (19) | GAALeader = Tuukka Rask (2.00) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = Yes | StanleyCup = }} The 2012–13 Boston Bruins season was the 89th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on November 4, 1924. The regular season was reduced from its usual 82 games to 48 due to a lockout. In the playoff, the Bruins eliminated the Pittsburgh Penguins in four games to capture the Eastern Conference championship, but lost the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals to the Western Conference playoff champion Chicago Blackhawks in six games. The Bruins also signed veteran Jaromir Jagr for the remainder of the season and after playing a brief stint with the Dallas Stars, he made his first Stanley Cup Finals since 1992 with the Pittsburgh Penguins, coincidentally it was also against the Blackhawks. Off-season On June 3, 2012, it was announced that goaltender Tim Thomas was planning on taking a year off from hockey.Bruins goalie Tim Thomas, 2-time Vezina winner, thinking of taking year off for family reasons Thomas had continued to make headlines for things outside of hockey, mainly his political views, which he demonstrated by boycotting the Bruins Stanley Cup visit to the White HouseTim Thomas put himself above team and posting on his Facebook page.Tim Thomas backs Chick-fil-A He was traded to the New York Islanders on February 7, 2013. Like the rest of the teams in the NHL, the Boston Bruins had their season delayed and shortened by the 2012–13 NHL lockout. The Bruins traded Benoit Pouliot in the off-season and lost four other players to free-agency, but otherwise kept the team intact. Standings Schedule and results Regular season The Bruins had the fewest power-play opportunities in the NHL during the regular season, with just 122, and scored the fewest power-play goals, with 18.https://www.hockey-reference.com/leagues/NHL_2013.html The Bruins were not shut-out in any of their 48 regular-season games.https://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/BOS/2013_games.html |- | colspan=13 | |- | colspan=13 | |- | colspan=13 | |- | colspan=13 | |} Playoffs |} * Scorer of game-winning goal in italics Player statistics Updated as of June 18, 2013 Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes |} |} *†Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Bruins. Stats reflect time with the Bruins only. *‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Bruins only. *(G)Denotes goaltender. *Team PIM totals include bench infractions. Goaltenders Note: GPI = Games played in; MIN = Minutes played; GAA = Goals against average; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; SV% = Save percentage |} |} Awards and records Awards On April 28, prior to the game against the Ottawa Senators, the team announced its award winners for the season.Bruins Announce 2013 Season AwardsHamilton Named NESN's Seventh Player Patrice Bergeron was also named Second Star of the Week on March 3, 2013.Pacioretty, Bergeron, Backstrom named 'Three Stars' Milestones Dougie Hamilton, Carl Soderberg, Ryan Spooner and Jamie Tardif all made their NHL debuts during the 2013 season. Final roster |} Transactions The Bruins have been involved in the following transactions during the 2012–13 season, or the off-season between the previous season and this season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Boston Bruins' picks at the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, held in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 22 & 23, 2012. ;Draft notes * The Boston Bruins' second-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a February 18, 2011, trade that sent Tomas Kaberle to the Bruins in exchange for Joe Colborne, 2011 first-round pick and this conditional pick (the Bruins reached the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals, winning the Cup, or if Kaberle had re-signed with Bruins after 2010–11 season). * The Boston Bruins' fourth-round pick went to the Carolina Hurricanes as a result of a July 5, 2011, trade that sent Joe Corvo to the Bruins in exchange for this pick. * The Tampa Bay Lightning's fifth-round pick went to the Boston Bruins as a result of a June 23, 2012, trade that sent the rights to Benoit Pouliot to the Lightning in exchange for Michel Ouellet and this pick. See also * 2012–13 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons B Category:Eastern Conference (NHL) championship seasons Bos